This invention relates to catheters and in particular relates to a new urinary catheter assembly which permits placement in difficult catherization and/or situations,.
In situations such as urethra strictures or restrictions, high bladder neck, or benign or malignant prostatic hypertrophy, causing difficult catheterization, the current procedure is to insert a filiform and a follower and leave the follower in place for a period of time before placing a urinary catheter. The result can be patient discomfort from the follower, bleeding, and possibly a severe infection.
In these situations, passing a standard urinary catheter can traumatize the urethra. Often a urologist is called to see a patient after several attempts to catheterize the patient have failed, resulting in a severely traumatized urethra. A metal Council catheter guide may be helpful to the urologist, but this can further traumatize the urethra. A Council guide then must be used by an experienced person who is almost never available in an emergency room or hospital ward.